battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Royale II: Blitz Royale
Battle Royale II: Blitz Royale (BRII ブリッツ ロワイアル) is a manga inspired by the movie Battle Royale II: Requiem. While the author of the original novel, Koushun Takami, is given the gensaku credit, the story and art are by Hitoshi Tomizawa (富沢ひとし Tomizawa Hitoshi). Like the earlier Battle Royales, a class of middle school students are picked to compete in fights to the death on an island until there is only one left. The manga follows the point of view of Girl #16 Makoto Hashimoto (橋本真恋人 Hashimoto Makoto), an unlucky girl who fears that her class will be chosen to participate in "the program," a mysterious event that forces students to kill each other. Makoto attends Shikanotoride Junior High School. After the encouragement of her best friend Aoi Yamamoto and her mother she decides to face the chances. Her fears are supposedly put to rest when word spreads that all 50 Programs had already been executed in the year making them 100% unlikely to participate. Arriving at their field trip in one piece, Makoto begins to forward all her nervousness into getting a boy she likes: Nomura-kun. As the field trip kicks off, and the girls sneak into one of the boys rooms: Specifically Nomura's. While Aoi takes advantage of the smuggled vodka, Nomura breaks the ice between himself and Makoto by asking her out, however, their romance is cut short when a boy runs in alerting the presence of their teacher. The girls hide inside the sleeping bags of the other boys which Nomura takes the chance of to feel Makoto's breast. Right when they believe the coast is clear, they are assaulted by a group of Navy soldiers who begin to forcefully push the students around (Which involved Nomura getting the end of a gun smashed in his face). Students Males # Shoji Aida (相田昇治 Aida Shōji) # Tazuki Ishiyama (石山尋己 Ishiyama Tazuki) # Mitsugu Kawasaki (川崎貢 Kawasaki Mitsugu) # Hiroki Kuroda (黒田裕樹 Kuroda Hiroki) # Hideo Komura (小村英雄 Komura Hideo) # Kazuma Sakato (坂藤一馬 Sakatō Kazuma) # Hiroshi Sugano (菅野泰之 Sugano Hiroshi) # Fumiya Daichi (大地史哉 Daichi Fumiya) # Kota Takakubo (高久保耕太 Takakubo Kōta) # Kazunori Tsuda (津田和憲 Tsuda Kazunori) # Yoshiharu Nagasawa (長澤義治 Nagasawa Yoshiharu) # Yoji Nakano (中野陽治 Nakano Yōji) # Ryusuke Nishino (西野隆介 Nishino Ryūsuke) # Katsushi Nomura (野村勝史 Nomura Katsushi) # Seiichi Hoshikawa (星川誠一 Hoshikawa Seiichi) # Hajime Minami (南一 Minami Hajime) # Yunao Miyakoshi (宮越祐直 Miyakoshi Yūnao) # Eiji Yajima (矢嶋英次 Yajima Eiji) Females # Yoko Araki (新木陽子 Araki Yōko) # Suzuko Arikawa (有川鈴子 Arikawa Suzuko) # Yuki Ito (伊東友紀 Itō Yūki) # Marie Iwasaki (岩崎真理絵 Iwasaki Marie) # Kyoko Ezaki (江崎響子 Ezaki Kyōko) # Megumi Ozaki (大崎めぐみ Ōzaki Megumi) # Masako Onishi (大西雅子 Ōnishi Masako) # Yuko Kai (甲斐侑子 Kai Yūko) # Kanako Kasagi (笠木加奈子 Kasagi Kanako) # Naomi Kiuchi (木内直美 Kiuchi Naomi) # Keiko Kudo (工藤啓子 Kudō Keiko) # Atsuko Kosaka (高坂敦子 Kōsaka Atsuko) # Hitomi Sakura (佐倉瞳 Sakura Hitomi) # Miyako Tada (多田見悦子 Tada Miyako) # Mutsumi Nakakita (仲北睦美 Nakakita Mutsumi) # Makoto Hashimoto (橋本真恋人 Hashimoto Makoto) # Haruka Maeyama (前山遙 Maeyama Haruka) # Toko Matsumura (松村陶子 Matsumura Tōko) # Kaori Mizoguki (溝口木薫 Mizoguki Kaori) # Reiko Midorikawa (緑川玲子 Midorikawa Reiko) # Mai Minakami (水上麻衣 Minakami Mai) # Eri Miyahara (宮原恵理 Miyahara Eri) # Aoi Yamamoto (山本葵 Yamamoto Aoi) # Yasuko Yokota (横田靖子 Yokota Yasuko) The Program Begins The students are all held captive by the government, and brought to a room where a man in a military uniform, Hoshou Takagi, stands to address the students of the new Navy Exclusive version of the Program. While the students are recovering from the sudden announcement, the intoxicated Itou is grabbed by the hair and has her long locks forcefully shaved off. As Makoto rushes to her friends side she meets the end of a gun, and her fathers talisman ripped from her neck. From this point the story becomes much darker, the students are sent to a non-aggressive defence school and forced to dispose of corpses they are then gassed in a shower chamber, dressed in full military attire (complete with collar). When given the chance to rebel against the government Makoto declines causing Nomura to become aggravated calling her "Chicken Shit". However when Boy #3 Mitsugu Kawasaki gets the same opportunity, he takes it but as he turns his gun to the soldier, he becomes the first victim of the new program and has his collar detonated before all his classmates. Category:Manga